Hugs or Kisses
by Tommy-yomz
Summary: Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol are currently 19 years old right now and are junior students. One day, Syaoran asked help of Tomoyo for his proposal to Sakura while Eriol is shocked by Tomoyo's straightforwardness? SS ET Review pls.


**Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol are currently 19 years old right now and are junior students.**

**Class:**

"Ohayo!" Tomoyo cheerfully greeted.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Daidouji-san." Eriol charmingly greeted back.

"What are you doing, Eri-Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked. He noticed her mistake but just shrugged it.

"Nothing much, just solving a puzzle." Eriol replied. Tomoyo hummed.

"Hey, Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo said.

"What, Daidouji-san?" Eriol asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, never mind, Hiiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo replied. Eriol sighed then looked at her.

"How many syllables does a Hiiragizawa-kun have?" Eriol asked.

"Hmm, about six syllables." Tomoyo replied, startled.

"So, six it is. How about Eriol-kun?" Eriol asked.

"Hmm, about four, I think." Tomoyo said.

"So what's shorter?" Eriol asked.

"It's the Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said.

"Eriol-kun it is." Eriol echoed, smiling.

"Why ask suddenly?" Tomoyo asked, confused.

"Hmm, just thinking what you should call me." Eriol replied.

"Me to call you? Is it bad calling you your last name?" Tomoyo asked. He sweat dropped.

"No, it's not. Honestly, how many years do we know each other?" Eriol asked.

"Umm, about five years, Hiiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo replied.

"How about I call you your name?" Eriol asked.

"Sure Hiiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo agreed.

"But, one thing, Tomoyo-san." Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled to the 'Tomoyo-san'.

"What, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

"Call me Eriol, please, unless you want your name to be with my last name." Eriol replied, teasing her.

"Ehh?" Tomoyo exclaimed, surprised.

"Hmm, it's Tomoyo D. Hiiragizawa or maybe Hiiragizawa Tomoyo." Eriol joked.

"Wha-! What were you thinking, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo scolded. He chuckled.

"I'm just joking, Tomoyo-san." Eriol said.

"Hmmp. Anyways, how's Nakuru-chan and Spinel-san?" Tomoyo asked.

"They're fine; they want you in the house again." Eriol replied.

"Then, I'll visit, again. I'll also bring tea for Spinel-san." Tomoyo said.

"Sure, he'll be gladly." Eriol said. Then Sakura and Syaoran arrived.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun!" Sakura greeted.

"Yo! Tomoyo, Eriol." Syaoran also greeted.

"Overslept, again, Sakura-chan and Li-kun?" Tomoyo teased.

"To-Mo-Yo, how long do we know each other?" Syaoran asked.

"About six years, Li-kun." Tomoyo replied.

"Okay, about six years. Then why do you still call me Li-kun as if we're stranger?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm used to it." Tomoyo replied.

"I, too, was used to Daidouji-san but I call you Tomoyo." Syaoran said.

"Sure, Syao-chan, I'll call you your name." Tomoyo teased.

"To-Mo-Yo! You know how much I hate that nick name, right?" Syaoran said.

"That's why I'm using it. You said I should call you your name. Are you mocking me?" Tomoyo asked, eyes narrowing. Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol sweat dropped.

"No I'm not. Don't be like that, _Tommy_." Syaoran teased. Tomoyo glared at him.

"What did you say, _Syao-chan_?" Tomoyo asked, smirking.

"Nothing, _Tommy_, so are you okay with that?" Syaoran asked. She glared at him.

"Okay with what, _Syao-chan_?" Tomoyo asked, smirking. He sighed, getting tired.

"Never mind, Tomoyo, it's nothing." Syaoran said. She suddenly smiled.

"Sure Syao-kun, so any news?" Tomoyo asked.

"There was no news." Syaoran said.

"I see, anyway, Eriol-kun, are you done with your scrapbook?" Tomoyo asked.

"Not yet, why?" Eriol asked.

"Nothing, just asked. How about you, done with your slam book, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Designing it is the last thing that's left." Sakura said.

"I see. So I and Syaoran-kun is the one who's done while the two of you is currently working it." Tomoyo said. They nodded.

"Anyway, Syaoran-kun, meet me at the roof top later." Tomoyo said. Sakura and Eriol look confused. He nodded.

"Sure thing, Tomoyo, I'll go later." Syaoran said. She nodded.

**Lunch time:**

_Syaoran-kun might even want to spend more time with Tomoyo-chan. _Sakura thought.

Flashback:

"_Sorry, Sakura, I'll just meet Tomoyo first then I'll spend time with you." Syaoran said. She nodded, sadly. Then, the two of them looked at each other's eyes. They're closing the distance, as they're about to kiss, Syaoran's phone rang. Groaning, he answered it._

"_Syaoran-kun, where we're you, I'm waiting here, you know?" Tomoyo asked._

"_I'm with Sakura." Syaoran said, groaning._

"_I think you two is about to kiss, and I ruined it, right?" Tomoyo guessed. Syaoran blushed._

"_I-I'll meet you right now." Syaoran said. He turned to Sakura._

"_Sorry but I have to go, see you later, Sakura." He smiled his rare smile then quickly kissed her. She nodded._

Back to the story:

Sakura sighed, and then she saw Eriol. She waved to him.

"Eriol-kun, I'm here!" Sakura yelled. He looked at her then walked towards her.

"Hi, Sakura-san, do you have any idea what are they doing there?" Eriol asked.

"No, I don't have any idea at all. Why, are you jealous?" Sakura teased. He slightly blushed.

"No, I'm not. Why would I be jealous?" Eriol asked. She smiled slyly.

"I know you like Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun." Sakura said. He looked at her, shocked.

"Excuse me? Of course, I like Tomoyo-san. She's a precious friend of mine." Eriol said.

"Not that like! I know you're just pretending, Eriol-kun." Sakura said. He sighed.

"What am I supposed to do, knowing that her heart only belong to you." Eriol said. Sakura smirked.

"Eriol-kun, she never liked me as a lover. That's only affection for being like her younger sister." Sakura said. He looked at her.

"Really, then, maybe her heart belong to somebody who we knew." Eriol said, smirking.

"What plan are you making, Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, just a harmless plan of confession, it's nothing big, Sakura-san." Eriol said.

"Sure, just make her happy, ne, Eriol-kun." Sakura said. He nodded.

**Rooftop:**

"Syaoran-kun, you love Sakura-chan, right?" Tomoyo asked. He nodded.

"Of course, and you like Eriol, right?" Syaoran asked, smirking. Tomoyo blushed.

"Well, it's just that he teased me in the classroom." Tomoyo said. He nodded, gesturing her to sit with him. They sat.

"What did he tease you about?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, something so silly like adding his last name into my name." Tomoyo said, blushing. He nodded, smirking evilly.

"Well, well, well, Tomoyo, looks like you captured his interest." Syaoran teased.

"Well, how about we stop this subject and move on to your surprise for Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked. He nodded, blushing.

"Where should I do it?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo thought for a while.

"Well, if you want, you can do it to the penguin park." Tomoyo said. Syaoran looked at her.

"Penguin park, huh? Well, sure, it's a romantic place." Syaoran said. She nodded.

"Then, you'll dress formally, have some music then you can kiss her like you wanted to." Tomoyo said, stars on her eyes. He sweat dropped.

"TOMOYO!" Syaoran yelled, blushing. Tomoyo smiled. Then, Syaoran smiled at her.

"What, you thought of it already?" Tomoyo asked. He nodded.

"Sure, but you'll accompany me." Syaoran said.

"But I'm going to Eriol-kun's house." Tomoyo protested. He sighed.

"What if he likes you?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"Then, I'd be happy but that's impossible." Tomoyo said, sadly.

"It's not impossible; you're stronger than that Tomoyo, you always think positive, and that makes thing easier for you." Syaoran said. She nodded.

"Well, I hope, but I'll try." Tomoyo said, smiling. He nodded.

"Now, let's go back before they suspect us." Syaoran said. She giggled then nodded.

"Yeah, we should." Tomoyo said. They got up, and then walked down the stairs.

**Eriol's house:**

"Hi, Tomoyo-sama, I'm happy to see you again!" Nakuru said.

"Yeah, I'm happy, too." Tomoyo said.

"Are you here for Eriol-sama?" Nakuru asked.

"Yeah, where is he?" Tomoyo asked.

"He's in the music room, second door from the right." Nakuru said. She nodded and then walked upstairs. She heard a piano playing as she reached the music room. She smiled as she opened the door. She noticed that his eyes are closed while playing so she leaned to the wall. Eriol then finished the song.

"Good afternoon, Tomoyo-san." Eriol greeted.

"Good afternoon to you, too, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said.

"So, what is it that you want to go here beside from you wanted to see my guardians?" Eriol asked. She gulped then touched Eriol's hand. She blushed. She's arguing in her head whether to tell him or not.

"Eriol-kun, do you kind of like me?" Tomoyo asked, blushing. He's shocked by her straightforwardness. He blushed but didn't answer.

"Well, if you don't like me. Can I have the chance to ask you to promise me one thing?" Tomoyo asked. He blushed. He looked at her then shyly.

"What is it, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked, blushing. Tomoyo smiled to her name without the suffix.

"Well, will you promise me to marry me when we got older?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol's been shocked for the second time.

"Ehh... Well, things really gotten fast, aren't they?" Eriol asked, blushing. She looked at his eye then smiled.

"You don't have to if you don't want to do it." Tomoyo said, smiling lightly. She's about to go when he hugged her behind.

"Umm, well, the truth is, I- I l-like you, Tomoyo but I can't marry you." Eriol said, blushing. She turned around.

"That's a shame." Tomoyo said, smiling sadly.

"Well, I can't marry you unless you want me to be your future husband." Eriol said. She smiled happily.

"I'm so glad." Tomoyo said, hugging him. He hugged back.

**Outside of Eriol's room:**

"Kyaa! That's why I told you to leave them alone, Suppi-chan." Nakuru exclaimed. The sun guardian looked at her then sighed.

"I hate to agree with you but you're right." Spinel said. She nodded then giggled.

"Aww, I hope they kiss." Nakuru said. The sun guardian looked surprised.

"Ruby Moon, you don't have the right to tell me that kind of thing." Spinel said.

"Hmmp, you just don't like this kind of things." Nakuru said, crossing her arms. He sighed.

"Come on, we're invading their privacy." Spinel said. Nakuru pouted.

"But I hate to pass this cute moment." Nakuru said.

"Well, if we don't go now and they find us, you'll ruin their moment." Spinel said. She sighed.

"You're right. Come on, I'll make cookies." Nakuru said.

"Just be sure Tomoyo-sama will like it." Spinel said. Nakuru squealed then she grabbed Spinel and they both go down together.

**Eriol's room:**

"If I may be curious, what are you doing with Syaoran?" Eriol asked casually. Tomoyo looked at him.

"That's a secret." Tomoyo said, avoiding his gaze. Eriol stared at her.

"Are you somehow keeping it from me?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo looked at him.

"Well, it's just that..." Tomoyo can't think of what to say next. Eriol looked like he's thinking.

"If you don't want to say it to me, you don't have to." Eriol said, smiling. Tomoyo eyes softened.

"Thank you so much, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said, kissing his cheek. Eriol looked at her dreamily. Then,

"Do you also like him?" Eriol asked, nervous. Tomoyo decided to tease him. She thought of Eriol smiling at her, and then she blushed. Eriol thought she blushed because of what he told her, so he saddened.

"Well, yeah, kind of." Tomoyo joked. Eriol smiled sadly.

"Is that so?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo nodded. Then, he stopped hugging her. Tomoyo looked shocked.

_I didn't know he took it seriously. I'm so stupid. _Tomoyo thought. Eriol avoid looking at her.

"Eriol-kun, are you mad at me?" She asked, nervous. _Of course he's mad. What a question to ask. _Tomoyo scolded herself.

"Of course not, why would I be?" Eriol half-lied, he faked a smile. She sighed.

"You know better than that Eriol-kun. You can't lie to me." Tomoyo said, smiling. Then, she remembered Syaoran.

"Ne, what time is it?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol looked confused.

"It's already seven o'clock. Why?" Eriol asked. She yelled.

"Oh gosh, I need to go now." Tomoyo said. He looked at her.

"Do you have to go somewhere?" Eriol asked. She nodded. Then, she grabbed him.

"Where are we going, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo smiled. They run towards the park.

"Syaoran-kun said to meet him here." Tomoyo said. Eriol saddened. He took his hand back.

"Well, you don't have to bring me along." Eriol said. She smiled.

"Ne, Eriol-kun, what if I said I'm helping him?" Tomoyo asked, smiling. He looked at her.

"Well, it can't be helped." Eriol said.

"Eriol-kun, do you not trust me?" Tomoyo asked.

"I trust you. I'm just curious what you were doing with him." Eriol said. She hummed.

"I'm happy you're not the jealous type." Tomoyo said. Eriol looked at her.

"Well, even if I'm the jealous type, that doesn't change the fact that you also like him." Eriol said. She looked shocked.

"Baka, well, I admit I like him but you didn't ask whether I love him." Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled.

"Well, I just don't want to ask you so many things." Eriol said. Tomoyo just smiled. Then, she spotted Syaoran.

"Syao-chan!" She called him. He playfully glared at her, he's in tuxedo Tomoyo made.

"God, Tommy, what do you want?" Syaoran asked, playfully glared at her.

"Well, are you ready now?" Tomoyo asked. He blushed, and then she nodded. Then, he saw Eriol.

"Wha- What is he doing here?" Syaoran asked. Eriol just smiled. Syaoran sensed that something is not right.

"Well, where's the set-up?" Tomoyo asked. He pointed there. Eriol saddened.

"You shouldn't have brought me here, Tomoyo-san. Then, that way, I can't disturb you two on a date." Eriol said. Tomoyo and Syaoran looked at each other. Then, they laughed.

"Tsk, tsk, I didn't know you're that type." Syaoran said. Eriol glared at him.

"Anyway, I'm gonna call her now." Tomoyo said, winking. She dialled Sakura, and then she cleared her throat.

"Hello, is that you, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked. She changes her tone into like she's panicking.

"_What's wrong, Tomoyo-chan?"_

"Syaoran-kun got hurt." Tomoyo said, smirking.

"_What, how did that happen?"_

"Well, we're talking then one Sakura card appeared before us." Tomoyo said, trying to hold her laugh.

"_What do you mean by Sakura card? My cards are complete."_

"Anyway, I'm going to your house now. You have to capture it, Ja." Tomoyo said, shutting her phone. Then, she laughed.

"Eriol-kun, come with me." Tomoyo said, grabbing him again.

**Sakura's house:**

Ding dong!

"That's Tomoyo-chan, I need to hurry." Sakura said to herself. She opened the door, surprised to see Tomoyo with Eriol.

"Why is Eriol-kun here?" Sakura asked.

"Don't mind him, anyway, come with me. You have to change your clothes." Tomoyo said. She just nodded. Then, after a minute or so, she's done changing.

"Why do I need to change my clothes with _this_?" Sakura asked. She's wearing a pink dress.

"Don't mind small things. Come on, we have to go now." Tomoyo said. She goes inside the limo.

**Penguin Park:**

The limo arrived at the park. Sakura came out immediately. She's surprised to see Syaoran, unhurt.

"Syaoran-kun, what happened? I thought you're hurt?" Sakura asked. Then, Tomoyo turned the cassette on. Romantic song played.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked. Syaoran didn't answer; he just put his one arm on her waist and his other hand on her left hand. They danced. Tomoyo is recording everything. Eriol sighed. Tomoyo looked at her.

"What's wrong, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

"What exactly is going on?" Eriol asked, not wanting meet her gaze.

"Well, Syaoran-kun is planning on proposing to Sakura-chan." Tomoyo explained. He nodded, happy for them.

"So you helped him organizing it?" Eriol asked, looking at her. She nodded. He hummed. Sakura's still confused. _What's going on? _Sakura thought. Syaoran blushed, and then he smiled once he saw Sakura's confused face. Then, the song ended, so is they dance. Syaoran kneeled on his one leg. Sakura feels like she's crying.

"Sakura, this is the reason why I'm spending time with Tomoyo. I want you to know that I really love you and I don't know what to do if you ever leave me. I needed Tomoyo's assistance because I don't know how I can do this. I know that you thought I want to spend more time with Tomoyo but you're wrong. Of course, I want to spend time with her also but I really want to be with you always. So I'm going to ask you. Kinomoto Sakura; will you do the honour of marrying me and making ourselves the luckiest man/woman in the world?" Syaoran asked. Sakura cried and cried. She hugged him.

"Of course, I'll marry you. So yes, I'll do the honour of marrying you." Sakura said, crying. Syaoran stands up. He hugged her. Syaoran cried also but not much. He then kissed her passionately and their kiss is full of love. Tomoyo smiled, she's also crying. Eriol hugged her. Tomoyo looked at him and she hugged him back.

"You must be happy for Sakura-san, ne?" Eriol said, smiling happily. She nodded.

"Of course, and I'm also happy that Syaoran-kun finally had the courage to do it." Tomoyo said. He nodded. Tomoyo thought she has to clear the misunderstanding.

"You know, Eriol-kun, I didn't think you'd take my joke seriously." Tomoyo said. Eriol looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked.

"Well, you asked if I also like Syaoran-kun and I replied by saying I kind of like him. Well, you didn't asked if I l love him." Tomoyo said. He nodded.

"Then, do you love him?" Eriol asked.

"Yes, I love him but as a brother." Tomoyo said. He nodded, and then he blushed.

"You haven't told me if you like me so I'm asking you if you like me. So, do you also like me?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo looked like she's thinking.

"No, I don't like you. I'll never like you." Tomoyo said. Eriol's heart is breaking. Tears rolled on his face.

"I love you. I don't like you because I love you. That's why don't cry." Tomoyo said. She kissed his cheek then she smiled sweetly. Eriol stopped crying.

"You don't have to joke about that matter, you know." Eriol said, smiling. She laughed.

"That's because you didn't ask me straight." Tomoyo said, smiling. Eriol chuckled, and then he smirked evilly. Tomoyo saw it so she walked backward while Eriol walked towards her. Then, she saw that there's no way she can run from him because of the tree behind her. She leaned to the tree while Eriol had his two arms besides Tomoyo head.

(Like this... I O I)

Then, he leaned in. He's closing the distance. Tomoyo saw his intention so she leaned also. The distance is now close. Eriol kissed her shyly first then it become passionately. He puts his arm on her waist while Tomoyo wrapped her hand on Eriol's head. Sakura and Syaoran laughed as they saw the two kissing.

"I'm so happy Eriol-kun finally made a move." Sakura said. He chuckled.

"Yeah, and Eriol is jealous. He's jealous because he thought this is for Tomoyo." Syaoran said. They laughed. Tomoyo and Eriol break their kiss. They stared at each other lovingly.

"Aishteru, Daidouji Tomo-chan." Eriol said. She giggled.

"I love you, too, Hiiragizawa Eri-kun." Tomoyo said. Then, the two lovers kissed again.

**The end...**

Thanks for reading and please review. Please don't forget to review on this story. Thanks, and I really appreciate it if you do review. Thank you.


End file.
